1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game apparatus, a video game processing program, a program recording medium, and a video game processing method, which progress a game by executing a virtual battle between a player character and an enemy character according to an operation input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there is known a role playing game (RPG), in which a player selects one of a plurality of items, and plays a role of a player character with the selected item to execute a virtual battle against an enemy character (for example, see JP-A-2002-239217). In the RPG, a power value or a maximum power value during the battle against the enemy character is predefined for each item. The items are bought or sold through virtual shops in the world of the game, and then the player acquires a new item or sells an unnecessary item. The player plays a role of a player character to use an appropriate item according to a battle scene. Finally, if the player reaches a boss character, the corresponding stage is cleared.
However, the kinds or the number of usable items on the game is naturally limited. Accordingly, when a fixed power value or a price is defined for each item, even if a plurality of items are used, a battle pattern against an enemy character when a player character uses the items becomes monotonous. In addition, the items are bought or sold anytime without gain or loss. For this reason, as the game progresses, the player cannot get stimulation from the battle or game development, which causes the player to lose interest in the game.